1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an accommodation device to assist with routine activities for those suffering from upper extremity amputation or hemiplegia and, more particularly, to a hand washing and scrubbing device allowing for sanitary maintenance and cleaning of such a user's hand or hands.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the United States, there are approximately 1.7 million people living with limb loss. The incidence of congenital limb deficiency continues to remain stable, and it is estimated that 1 out of every 200 people in the U.S. has had an amputation. A vast majority of these amputations are due to vascular disease or problems associated with the blood vessels, and a vast majority of such problems afflicts the lower limbs. Complication due to diabetes are a major contributing factor.
However, other sources of amputation exist, including trauma related amputations and cancer related amputations. For trauma related amputations, a vast majority affect the upper limbs. Cancer related amputations affect the upper and lower extremities relatively equally.
In addition to such a large established population of those having such a traumatic incidence of upper limb disability, there are many conditions that can cause hemiparesis or hemiplegia of the upper extremities. While there are various conditions and syndromes, congenital or acquired, that can cause each, stroke is the most common neurological condition that directly causes such conditions. Stroke is a leading cause of serious, long-term disability in the United States. About 5,800,000 stroke survivors are alive today, and studies show that about 780,000 people suffer new incidences.
The above is merely meant to give relative idea as to how frequently there can exist an individual who finds himself without the full mobility of an arm, or full articulating use of a hand.
Without downplaying the strength required and difficulty to survive such conditions, eventually when a survivor reaches a maximum medical improvement and has diminished use of one arm or hand, the process of accommodating life's everyday activities must be approached, with adaptation in the normal course of actions necessary.
The brushing of ones teeth, the buttoning of one's shirt, and almost every little day to day tasks are usually accomplished with the prehensile use of two hands, and when the use of only one hand exists, difficulty arises.
One of these everyday difficult tasks is washing of the hands.
Hand washing is a simple habit, something most people do without thinking. Yet hand washing, when not done properly, is an very serious infection vector for spreading infections diseases. Infectious diseases that are commonly spread through hand-to-hand contact include the common cold, flu and several gastrointestinal disorders, such as infectious diarrhea. While most people will get over a cold, the flu can be much more serious. Some people with the flu, particularly older adults and people with chronic medical problems, can develop pneumonia. The combination of the flu and pneumonia, in fact, is the eighth-leading cause of death among Americans.
Inadequate hand hygiene also contributes to food-related illnesses, such as salmonella and E. coli infection. According to the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC), as many as 76 million Americans get a food-borne illness each year. Of these, about 5,000 die as a result of their illness. Others experience the annoying signs and symptoms of nausea, vomiting and diarrhea.
Proper hand washing with soap and water requires: wetting your hands with warm, running water and applying a liquid; lathering well by rubbing your hands vigorously together for at least 15 to 20 seconds; scrubbing all surfaces, including the backs of your hands, wrists, between your fingers and under your fingernails; and rinsing well.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that dealt directly with a hand washing assist device allowing for sanitary maintenance and cleaning of a user's hand or hands for those suffering from upper extremity amputation or hemiplegia. However, the following references, relating mostly to hand washing assist devices for surgery and similar scenario, are considered the most closely related.
U.S. Patent Application US 2008/0028550, published in the name of Oberli, discloses a body care brush. This device appears to be adapted for use by physically disabled or impaired individual in accessing and cleaning various body elements. Of interest, a motorized cleaning brush/roller is used.
U.S. Patent Application US 2007/0213877, published in the name of Hart et al., discloses a hand wash station that appears to be a self contained station with soap/water/towels. It appears that this device is intended to automate access, verifying appropriate cleaning regimens before unlocking an entrance.
U.S. Patent Application US 2008/0098513, published in the name of Hardway, discloses a portable disposable hand washing facility. This includes soap, towels, cleaning fluid, etc. in a portable, disposable housing. No particular aid in washing/scrubbing appears incorporated.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,315,245, issued in the name of Lynn et al., provides a soap dispenser base that initiates a timer and provides an audible/visual indicia after an appropriate washing interval.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,411, issued in the name of Johnson, discloses hand washing and drying equipment that accommodates the sequential washing and drying of a user's hands. No element is provided to allow for scrubbing of one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,227, issued in the name of Bargenquast, discloses a hand cleaning device that allows for the automated spraying, alternately, of liquid disinfectant and drying air. This appears to be a non-contact system of spraying only.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,233, issued in the name of Hinkel et al., discloses an automated hand washing and drying station. Water and soap are dispenses in an automated fashion, and drying air is forced through a foot-pump mechanism. Again, no element is provided to allow for the scrubbing of one hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,188, issued in the name of Cole et al., discloses a hand wash station that includes sink, soap, and hot air dryer, operated electronically and controlled by infrared sensor detectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,292, issued in the name of Jewett et al., discloses a hand washing station that incorporates a series of directional flow nozzles to distribute cleaning fluid and/or air along a user's arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,597, issued in the name of Chardack, discloses an automated hand washing and drying chamber that again includes the dispensing of wash water, drying air, towels, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,628, issue din the name of Sage et al., discloses an automated cleansing chamber that included purge, wash, dwell, rinse and self clean cycles.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a hand washing and scrubbing device allowing for sanitary maintenance and cleaning of such a user's hand or hands.